Cat And Mice
by Demonafav
Summary: A deadly game of cat and mouse or should I say cat and mice where the mice represent a group of high school students looking for a story and end up at the wrong place at the wrong time and the cat represents Demona.


**Cat And Mice**

By Note: This is my first Gargoyles fan fic; scratch that; my first fan fic...ever. So, sorry if this story offends anyone, but then again that's why I rated this X. My next story may be a little sweeter for those with a squeamish stomach or it may be more...horrific, it's how I want my stories to be. Anyway, enjoy :)

Prologue

"God dammit," said Sally, "How the hell are we going to find a good story in just one week?"

"I don't know," said Adam, " maybe we should make up another story on that rabid dog that's been terrorizing people in the neighborhood off Lincoln and 5th Avenue."

"Hey" Danny said with a bit of amusement, "Why don't we just bail, walk out of this classroom, tell the teacher we quit journalism club, that we never gave a fuck about it, and go home to continue our lives."

"Oh my god Danny," Magen said with a bit of anger, "You don't think we have already thought about that? You're a fucking dumbass, you know that! Besides, the only reason I took this class was because I had to. If I don't take a class referring to shit similar to this, I don't graduate and than my mom won't quit bitching about it."

"WILL YOU GUYS QUIT ARGUING!" Amanda said while yelling at the top of her lungs, "The only thing we can do now is just go out on the streets and find something interesting that Mr. Boyle will accept as news for the paper."

"Wow miss obvious, you think that up all by yourself?" Dennis said in a rather sarcastic tone of voice.

"Shut the fuck up Dennis!" Amanda said while slapping Dennis across the face. He didn't want show his face where he was slapped do to the fact that now it was red and he also had a tear running down his cheek.

"Your such a pussy." Danny said while chuckling a little, " No wonder you still don't have a girlfriend. Women like men who act, no, who ARE men, not wimpy little pixies."

Sally and Adam were both 17 years old and are the only two who were actually boyfriend and girlfriend. They never talked smack to each other and whenever they had to argue, they would just find a simple way to stop and stick with the decision they have made. Magen (age 17), however, had a huge crush on Danny (age 18), but is too scared to ask him if he likes her. So, instead Magen would just act like a total bitch to him. Danny would barely talk back to her so that was probably a sign of Danny showing he likes her also. Amanda and Dennis (both 18 years old) used to be a couple until Amanda found him with another woman while she would be away. They then refused to see each other until they found out they would be partners in class.

"God damn high school sucks" Danny said with a bit of boredom, " I have no plans of going to college."

"Hey, wait a minute" Sally said with some thought and delight, " What about those stories that are going on throughout Manhattan. That may make a good story for the school paper."

"What are you talking about?" said Adam.

"You know, those stories about people seeing these creatures flying through the air at night. I think they call them...uh...gargoyles!"

"Ha ha ha, you actually believe those stories?" Amanda said while chuckling a little, " They probably just made that up because there is no good news that people will read."

"Jesus, im sorry I asked." Sally said with a bit of sadness but then said something else under her breath, "You fucking bitch."

"What did you say?" Amanda said with some anger, "Nothing" Sally said with a fake smile on her face.

"Damn look at the time." Adam said, "It's nearly ten p.m. and we're still in school, even I don't stay here that long."

"Fine, lets call it a night and continue tomorrow. Same time, same place?" Sally said with some enthusiasm.

"Whatever" Dennis said while just staring out the classroom window like he didn't give a damn, " I have football practice tomorrow so I don't know if I can make it. Not like it matters since we won't be able to come up with a story IN ONE WEEK!"

**The next morning, 7:00 a.m., Friday**

Adam starts taking off his clothes to take a shower. While he turns on the water the phone rings. He walks to the phone while he is naked, not giving a damn who sees.

"Hello" Adam says while yawning

"Good morning" Sally said in a very cheerful voice, "Guess what, I got some more information on those gargoyles, that Amanda said weren't real, the bitch."

"You don't say." Adam said intrigued

"Yeah, it turns out that a few months ago, there were a group of gargoyles held up in the clock tower after it was destroyed. The police even said that they, along with street full of witnesses saw a small greenish gargoyle fly to the tower."

"Well alright, good job. Now lets just see if the others will go for it."

**Later that day, 12:05 p.m., lunch time**

"Hell no, what the fuck were you idiots thinking!" Amanda said rather annoyed

"Do you guys honestly believer the Mr. Boyle will accept a story that you guys made up?" said Dennis.

"But we didn't mak-" she was cut off by Adam.

"You know what, we've had it with you guys disagreeing with out good ideas while you retards just decide to do whatever the hell you want. Hey Amanda, don't you have to pass this class or else you get bitch slapped by your mother?"

"God dammit, I hate it when you have the upper hand." Amanda said, "Fine, I'll go with your story, for now, and if just one of us comes up with a better story, then we go with it, deal?"

Both Adam and Sally were angry and didn't want to go with it, but they couldn't risk losing them as partners. They were the only chance of not getting a failing grade in Journalism. "Agreed" both Adam and Sally said with anguish.

**Later that night, 7:55**

"Where is everyone?" Sally asked while watching the time fly by.

"I don't know. It's almost 8:00 and we need to turn in the story by Friday." said Adam while also looking at the clock.

Suddenly, the classroom door was slammed open and in came Danny, Magen, Amanda and Dennis. They all seemed rather happy do to the fact that they were four hours late.

"Where the hell have you guys been? Don't you know when this is do?" said Adam angerly.

"Sorry we're late but we found another story so we don't have to write about your lame ass gargoyles story." said Amanda

"Yup, it turns out that there is someone in Manhattan who broke the record for firing the most employees in a single month." said Dennis.

"Really, who is it?" Adam said.

"She goes by the name of Dominique Destine." answered Magen

"Hey, I've heard of her. She's the owner of Nightstone Unlimited." said Sally, "Isn't she supposed to be a total bitch who hates everyone?"

"The very same." said Amanda

"Hey, maybe we should go and interview her." Dennis said sarcastically but the look on the other's faces made him nervous.

"Hey Dennis, that may be your best idea since...uh...ever!" said Amanda

"WHAT!" said Dennis out loud, "Didn't you just hear Sally say that she hates everyone. I don't think she would like to take the time to be interviewed."

"So it's agreed, we all go to Nightstone Unlimited tomorrow and ask Ms. Destine for an interview." Amanda said eagerly

"I don't think that it's a good idea." said Dennis

"What choice do we have. We might as well try it."said Adam

"Damn, you must really care about passing this class if your willing to go to the extreme Amanda." said Danny

"Fuck ya!" said Amanda with some glee which made everyone shiver.

**The next day, 6:30p.m., Saturday**

The gang were driving in Adam's car when all of a sudden, they were cut off by another person while on making a turn, which forced them to drive into the parking lot right next to them. The driver in charge was in a red Oldsmobile. The driver suddenly came out of the car and walked up to them, probably to apologize. Adam also stepped out of the car.

"I'm so sorry, I was in a hurry." said the woman

"That's all right, we were in a hurry too." said Adam with a smile. Sally then came out of the car to join Adam. The others, however, were impatient.

"What's going on Adam?" asked Sally

"Nothing Sally, were just talking." said Adam.

It was just till that moment when Adam noticed something familiar about the woman he was talking to. The clothes she wore, the car she drove, his mom mentioned something about being friends with a woman very similar to her.

"I got a question." said Adam

"Shoot" said the woman.

"Your name wouldn't happen to be Elisa Maza would it?"

"Why, yes it is, how did you know?" asked Elisa

"Your friends with my mom, Mary Kennedy."

"Oh my god, are you Adam?. Your mother has told me so much about you. I've been wanting to meet you." said Elisa

"Same here" said Adam while Sally was just wondering what was going on.

"Hey guys, aren't we supposed to be going somewhere!" said Dennis out loud to remind them.

"Sorry, but like I said before, were also in a hurry."

"Where you heading to?" asked Elisa

"Oh, were just heading to Nightstone Unlimited." said Adam while giving a smile.

Elisa's jaw opened wide when she heard what he said. They couldn't possibly be going there, not now.

"WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Elisa yelled. Everyone in the car, Adam and Sally, and even some pedestrians on the street turned to see who yelled.

"I'm...sorry?" said Adam while confused

Elisa looked at her watch and then at the sun which was soon to set.

"May I ask why you are going to Nightstone at this time of the day." Elisa asked while trying to remain calm.

"Were going to ask Ms. Destine if she can spare some time for us to interview her." said Adam

Elisa was hoping that was not the reason they would be heading to Nightstone, especially at this time of the day. Elisa then walked up to Adam which got him a little paranoid.

"Listen you don't want to bother Ms. Destine at this time of the day. She gets a little...uh ...cranky."

"At this time of the day?" Adam asked while still confused.

"Please just promise me that you won't go to Nightstone tonig- don't go to Nightstone period!" said Elisa with seriousness that could be shown in her eyes.

"But why?" said Adam, "She can't be all that evil. I know that she sometimes acts li- she is a bitch, but she is still a human being."

Elisa then froze and started to shudder after hearing that last part.

After gaining control of herself, Elisa then said, "Just promise me."

"Uh...ok...I promise" said Adam who still didn't understand what was the big deal.

"That promise didn't sound like a promise at all but hopefully that might spook him a little to stay away from Nightstone." Elisa thought

"I'll give your mom a call tonight to make sure everything is alright." said Elisa and actually gave a smile.

"To make sure everything is alright?" Adam thought.

"Well cya later" Elisa said. She then got into her red Oldsmobile and drove off.

Adam, along with Sally then got back into the car.

"Well you sure did take you sweet old time." Danny said while making smooching noises, "Well, on our way to Nightstone, shall we."

"Change in plans" said Adam while taking heed to Elisa's saying which now sounded like a warning, "Were heading back home."

"What the fuck are you saying? We can't do that, we need a story." said Amanda with a bit of anger

"Just trust me on this. Besides, what are the chances on Ms. Destine allowing us to interview her?"

Amanda then raised her hand about to argue when she then placed her hand down and laid back in the seat.

"Oh fine, lets just listen to danger prone Adam and find another story if he's to much of a baby to even bother to ask" said Magen

**Four day later, Wednesday, 5:00 p.m.**

The story was due Friday and the gang hasn't come up with a good story. They've gone through newpapers, books, anything that could be useful. There is really nothing they could do. The only thing anyone could think of was to go interview Ms. Destine, but Adam decided not to make that an option so everyone is up shit creek without a paddle.

It was around 5:30 p.m. when the phone rang and Adam went to answer it.

"Hello" said Adam

"Hey Adam" said Sally over the phone, "I should tell you something that could either be a problem or solution on how to get a story before Friday."

"And what is that?" said Adam

"Well...Danny, Amanda, Dennis and Magen said they were going to Nightstone Unlimited to ask Ms. Destine for the interview."

"WHAT" said Adam with a bit of anger

"Yeah and they also said that if you still want to be a part of the group and not fail the class, then we should meet them at the corner of Denny and 3rd. So what are we going to do?" asked Sally

"Give me a second to think." said Adam. He then started pacing around the livingroom. He couldn't get that warning out of his head of not visiting Ms. Destine, but if he decided not to go, then he would not have a story and he and Sally would fail the class. Elisa started calling him everyday day since they met to make sure he was okay, but she stopped calling knowing that he took her warning for granted. He could lie to his mom and say he was sleeping over at Sally's but even if he does mange to escape he couldn't help but think that Ms. Destine would refuse the interview. Finally, Adam made up his decision and got back on the phone with Sally.

"Sally" said Adam, "Were there!"

**Nightstone Unlimited, 6:45 p.m.**

"Well, he we are. I just hope we can get the interview." said Adam

The gang started walking to the front doors. It was just then till Adam realized that Danny was holding a can a mace.

"Uh..Danny," Adam started, "Why the hell do you have mace on you."

"This may seem weird...but I don't know." said Danny, "Something just told me that I had to bring it. Maybe, just incase Ms. Destine goes all psycho on us for disturbing her."

They all walked inside and walked up to the secretary's counter.

"Excuse us, may we speak with Ms. Destine?" asked Adam in a calm manner

"Do you all have an appointment with Ms. Destine? If you say yes, I won't believe you because she doesn't have any appointments this late." stated the secretary

All of a sudden, Amanda shoved her way up to the front of the counter. "Please, we just want to interview her for a story in our school newspaper!"

"I'm sorry but I can't allow it. Maybe, if you want to schedule for an appointment tomorrow or y-" Amanda suddenly interrupted her. "We can't wait tomorrow, we have to interview her right now!"

The secretary didn't expect this so she spoke into the intercom and spoke.

"Im sorry to disturb you Ms. Destine, but there are some students that wish to see you." she said while waiting for a reply.

There was some static until a voice was said over the intercom, Ms. Destine, and she didn't sound happy as expected. "Tell them to get out of here. Don't they know how busy I am!" she nearly yelled then hung up.

"Im sorry but that is that." said the secretary with a bit of anguish, "Now, if you people don't mind, my shift is over for today." said the secretary

While she was about to leave, she ordered the others to leave the building. While outside, the secretary then locked the door and left, leaving the others thinking of what to do.

"Well, that's it." stated Danny, "We might as well go tell Mr. Boyle that we failed in getting a story so he can give us the failing grade."

"NO! There has to be another way!" Amanda answered loudly

Sally turned to see Adam was still at the front door, as if he was thinking of something. The others then turned to him as well.

"Adam, what's the matter?" asked Sally

"It's strange." stated Adam, "Why would the secretary lock the front doors when Ms. Destine is still inside?"

"I don't know." said Amanda who then walked up to the front doors, "But I'm going to find out."

Amanda then reached into her pocket and pulled out a paper clip. She untangled it to make it straight and placed it into the keyhole. With just a few twists and turns, the door gave and opened.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" yelled Dennis, "Your going to get us arrested or worse!"

"I don't give a fuck. We came here for an interview and god damn that's just what were gonna get." Everyone could tell that Amanda has lost her mind. "So, you guys coming or what"

Not wanting her to get more pissed than that, nobody said anything I decided to risk getting in trouble and entered.

**Ms. Destine's (Demona) office**

Demona was sitting at her desk going over some files. Staring at them with such disbelief on how poor her employees worked. "Worthless humans, always screwing up there work, how I hate them so." she said to herself. "So many times my plans at the destruction of humanity have failed because of Goliath and his worthless clan and now they take my only daughter Angela and tell her all these worthless things. She should be here near my side, not there's, not helping the humans." The thought of Elisa Maza then crossed her mind. "Oh, how I hate that bitch, Elisa Maza. How much I crave for her death is beyond anything."Suddenly there was a knock on her office door.

Dominique, soon to be Demona in a few minutes yelled in outrage of who could be here at this time. "WHO'S THERE, LEAVE NOW THIS INSTANT!"

Instead of anyone leaving, the door opened and in came the gang.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE? LEAVE NOW!" yelled Dominique

"Ms. Destine, we've been wanting to speak with you. All we wanted to do was ask you a few questions and then we would just leave immediately." said Amanda

"DID YOU NOT JUST HEAR ME? Demona said with even more anger, "YOU WILL LEAVE HERE NOW OR PAY THE CONSEQUENCES YOU YOUNG, FOUL, LOATHSOME COCKROACHES!"

That was the breaking point for Amanda, she then walked up to Dominique and slapped here across the face. Everyone couldn't believe their eyes, thinking if Amanda even knows what she just did.

"THAT'S IT MS. DESTINE, WE ARE TIRED OF YOU BITCHING ABOUT EVERYTHING AND ALWAYS THINKING ONLY ABOUT YOURSELF. WHY DON'T YOU JUST DO THE WHOLE WORLD A FAVOR AND DROP DEAD YOU FUCKING COCKSUCKER!" yelled Amanda who then turned and was about to leave.

Demona, now angered and badly slapped on the cheek then turned to face the one just hurt her, arms extended, about to choke her to death, until she looked out her large window and had an open jaw. The sun was setting, and she knew that she would become her true form in less than a minute. Not only did she not have time to get the rodents to leave but now, 6 teens would find out her secret. She knew what she had to do. Amanda was about to open the door with the others following, but Dominique got to the door before she did and blocked the way

"Hey, bitch, out of the way!" said Amanda forcefully

"I'm afraid I can't let you or any of your friends leave here...alive." said Dominique while actually giving an evil smile

"What, look I don't know what your smoking but either you move your ass out of the way or I'll ma-" Amanda suddenly stopped speaking when she noticed something was wrong with Ms. Destine.

"Ahhhhh" Dominique growled, "Now you (ahh) annoying kids (owww) will DIE!"

The gang couldn't believe there eyes. There were shocked to first see Ms. Destine's skin turn blue, but almost felt sick when they could here her bones and organs change and shift positions. Then, her clothes started to shred and out came a pair of huge wings which scared the gang even more. Sally even screamed out loud and plunged her face into Adam's chest to not view this horror. Her hands than mutated from five fingered hands into four sharp taloned hands while her feet changed from five toes into four sharp clawed toes. Her eyes were also blazing blood red. When she was done with her transformation, she let out one loud growl which also made the whole gang yell out and nearly fall to the ground. Dominique, now Demona stared at her prey cowering on the floor, eyes tearing in fear. She almost wished she could keep watching this, it was always fun for her to watch her prey cower in fear, too bad they had to die she thought. She then started to walk toward them

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU MS. DESTINE?" yelled Adam

"My name isn't Dominique Destine. That's my made up human name. I am really a true gargoyle and my real name is Demona. You fools now know my secret, and for that you all must die." she said then smiled, truly enjoying there fear.

"Oh god, Oh god, OH MY GOD!" yelled Sally in total fear.

"PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T KILL US! Danny yelled while crying

"Too bad." Demona said with an evil grin and eyes blazing blood red., "My talons will be soaked with your blood." Just the thought of it made her want to stop talking and kill them right away. Demona continued to walk up to them and stopped about a foot away from the group. "Prepare to die." she said then raised her hand ready to strike. In a desperate act for survival, Amanda suddenly pulled the can of mace out of Dennis's pocket which he was to scared to even pull out.

"Take this you gargoyle bitch." Amanda then sprayed mace right into Demona's eyes causing pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Demona yelled in pain

"Now, while she's down, RUN!" yelled Amanda to the entire group. They then all ran for the door trying desperately to unlock it. Do to Demona's immortality, all her wounds would heal, and since it was just her eyes they were already healed before the gang could even leave the room. Finally, they were able to unlock it and tried desperately to get out of there fast.

"So, you humans want to play a game of cat and mouse. Alright. I could use the exercise and I'll make sure each of your deaths are slow and painful." Demona said while watching them try to escape with their lives. She noticed that everyone but the one who sprayed the mace on her eyes was still in the room. She then got to the front office door and grabbed Amanda before she had time to escape. She shoved Amanda on the wall and lifted her by the neck nearly 5 feet of the ground. Amanda was nearly crying blood because of how hard the gargoyle's grip was. "And I think I'll start with you." Demona said then smiled while seeing the pain she was causing to the human. She then raised her hand ready to slash the girl and take her life. Amanda, too scared to actually stare into the demon's eyes closed her eyes. She then heard a swooshing sound. Knowing that it was Demona's sharp taloned hand coming straight for her, Amanda kept her eyes closed knowing that it was the last thing she would ever hear and feel ever again.

"KEEP RUNNING, DON'T LOOK BACK, JUST KEEP RUNNING!" yelled Adam. The group kept running and running until they reached the elevator. Knowing that waiting for the elevator may cost them their life, they took the stairs. Running down the stairs as fast as they could caused painful cramps and lack of breath but still they kept running. Finally reaching the bottom floor, they saw the front doors and ran toward them.

"THE FRONT DOORS, WERE ALMOST THERE, KEEP RU-" Adam was cut of by the loud howl of Demona and as soon as they knew it, Demona suddenly came out of nowhere and landed right in front of them when they were so close to the front doors.

"Hello humans," said Demona with a tone of delight, "Forgetting someone?"

Not knowing what Demona meant by saying that, Adam turned around to look at the group and noticed that Amanda was missing

"Oh shit, Amanda." Adam said and suddenly turned to Demona, "WHAT HAPPENED TO AMANDA?"

Demona, who gave a short chuckle to herself, then revealed her hands which she was hiding behind her back. Everyone nearly screamed in horror at what they were seeing. Her hands were completely soaked in blood. Sally, who was now totally frightened hid behind Adam.

"I'm afraid your human friend couldn't escape me in time." Demona said and then laughed, "Oh, I just love the feeling of blood on my hands, especially human blood.." Demona then started licking the blood to frighten the humans even more and the blood tasted good so she continued to lick. When she was done, she then starting walking up towards them.

"Now, which one of you humans is next to die?" said Demona with an evil grin and eyes blazing red. Demona then noticed Sally hiding behind Adam. She could see the fear, the terror in this child. Truly enjoying this view, Demona decided that she was her next victim.

"I choose your girlfriend." said Demona while pointing to Sally who then started to cry. She started walking towards Sally, arms extended until Adam got in front of Sally, trying to protect her.

"NO! Take me instead and spare her, PLEASE. We have done nothing to you. We promise we won't tell anyone your secret" Adam cried out

Demona then bursted out in an evil laughter that could be heard throughout Nightstone. "Foolish human, I will spare no one! I will bathe in your blood." said Demona and continued towards Sally. When she got in front of her, Demona then raised her already blood stained hand to slash Sally

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Adam and he did the only thing he could to save Sally. While Demona's hand was coming towards her, Adam got in front of her so he would take the hit instead of her. He also tried to stop Demona's attack at the same time which was good because one slash from her talons should kill any human. With not enough time to completely stop her, he grabbed Demona's hand while her sharp talons sunk deep into his flesh. Blood was pouring out everywhere, on Demona, Adam, and even a little on Sally which freaked her out even more, all the while, Magen, Dennis, and Danny seemed to be in a feeble position. The pain was unbearable, painful enough to make anyone want to die instead of go through this pain. Demona's grip then tightened and her talons actually went through his flesh and out the other side. With all his might, Adam then punched Demona in the face really hard with his other hand. She then fell to the floor and then Adam immdeiately got on top of her and repeatedly punched her in the face until she was unconscious. After many hard punches to the face, Demona then fell unconscious, but nothing a few minutes wont cure. The floor was covered in blood, his blood, and he nearly threw up at the sight.

"We have to get out of here, NOW, before she wakes up." said Adam. Sally, Magen, Danny, and Dennis helped him get to his feet and led him to the doors. They were finally able to escape Nightstone, well almost everyone. They then went to Adam's car and helped him get into the backseat of the car.

"I'll drive Adam. Come on, we have to get him to a hospital or else he'll bleed to death." cried Sally

"THE HOSPITAL, FUCK THAT, WE HAVE TO DRIVE AS FAR AWAY AS POSSIBLE FROM THAT GARGOYLE OR SHE'LL SURELY FIND US AND KILL US! SHE ALREADY KILLED AMANDA! cried Danny

"BUT ADAM WILL DIE FROM INTERNAL BLEEDING IF WE DON'T GET IT TREATED!" cried Sally

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE GOING TO DO. OH MAN, WERE GOING TO DIE! cried Magen

"What a minute, I know where we can go. Go to the police station, I know someone there who can help." said Adam weakly

"Alright, we'll go to the police station and maybe we can tell them about Dominique Destine really being a gargoyle." said Sally

After getting Adam into the car in a position that wont hurt him more, they then drove off to the police station. Little did they know, they were being watched. Demona was staring out the window from her office watching the gang drive off, she then gave a smile. "Oh this will be a fun night indeed." she said with a happy tone and a hunger for more death and blood. She then opened the window and glided out so she can follow the gang.

The gang were on their way to the police station. Dennis, Magen, and Danny were constantly looking out the window to see if Demona was chasing them, but so far there was no sign of her. Adam had gone through so much pain and with the loss of blood, he fell into unconsciousness.

"The police station is about five miles away." stated Sally, "We've got to...OH SHIT!" Sally suddenly stopped the car. Just a few blocks away, she could see construction ahead. The street was completely closed off.

"SON OF A BITCH! We have to find another route AND FAST!" yelled Sally

"There is no other route, we'll probably have to...wait a minute, there's an alleyway right there." said Dennis

"GO THROUGH! THE FASTER WE REACH THE STATION, THE MORE FAR OF A DISTANCE WE'LL BE FROM DEMONA!" said Danny

"All right, lets hurry" said Sally. She made a left and went through the alley. It looked like the alley could take them all the way to the police station so Sally punched the gas. When they reached about half way down they alley, the car started to make noises that weren't normal.

"FUCK, NOOOOO, DON'T BREAK DOWN ON US NOW!" Yelled Sally

"WHAT! THE CAR'S BUSTED, NOW, WHEN WERE RUNNING FOR OUR LIVES. THIS CANT BE POSSIBLE!" yelled Dennis

"THIS IS IT, WERE GOING TO DIE!"yelled Danny. Magen, who was no totally terrified put her head between her legs.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP GUYS!" yelled Sally then lowered her voice, "Screaming won't get us anywhere. I'll keep trying the ignition." Sally tried and tried to start the car again but nothing was happening.

"We'll just give it a few minutes and then I'll-" Sally was cut off by Magen, "WE CAN'T WAIT! WELL DIE OUT HERE IF WE DO!

"Well so far there's nothing we can-" Sally was cut off again, not by Magen's nagging but the ringing of a phone. It was Adam's phone that was ringing, why anyone would be calling at this time scared them all. Adam's car had stereos in the car so he could just put his phone in the cigar liter to listen to calls hands free.

"We...we...we'll...an...swer it." said Danny while paranoid. Sally reached into Adam's pocket and retrieved the cell phone. She then placed it in the liter.

"Hello" said Sally quietly

At first there was only static but then there was laughing. It was from a female and that was all they needed to know to find out who it was.

"Hello humans" said Demona in a tone a delight, "Having car problems?" Magen then screamed as loud as she could in fear and terror. "HOW DOES SHE KNOW WE HAVE CAR TROUBLE? HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET ADAM'S NUMBER? OH MY GOD, IS SHE WATCHING US RIGHT NOW? AHHHHHHH" Usually, Sally would smack Magen to shut her up but even she was more scared then ever. However, over courage or stupidity, she was brave enough to answer her.

"H...hh...hhoow did you know that Demona?" said Sally while secretly trying to turn the ignition again.

"Why, I'm watching you right now. You don't honestly believe I would let you young ones live do you? I can see you trying to turn on the ignition, trying so desperately to escape me, but like I said, none of you humans will live to see the morning" said Demona

Suddenly, Sally was finally able to start the car but possibly a bit to late. She then punched it, trying to get away from Demona, wherever she was.

"Ha ha ha, go ahead humans, run, run for your lives, but I'll tell you this, I will kill at least one of you before you can leave this alley," said Demona who then gave an evil laugh. After hearing that last part, Magen, Dennis, and Danny started screaming as loud as they could. Even Sally wanted to scream but was focused on driving. She then thought that if she floored it, they could reach the end of the alley before Demona could reach them but couldn't risk crashing and killing them all anyway.

"NO, WELL REACH THE END BEFORE DEMONA CAN REACH US! GUYS, DUCK JUST INCASE!" yelled Sally and that's exactly what the others did. She then looked at Adam. What if Demona were to kill him next, he was the one who punched Demona. Sally then tried to get the thought of what could happen out of her head and continued to drive. Unfortunately, in the alleyway, the fastest she could drive without crashing was 30 mph.

"Only about 1 mile left, I think we can-" Sally then stopped talking when she heard something on the roof of the car, almost as if SOMEONE WAS ON IT.

"OH GOD, SHE'S ON THE ROOF OF THE CAR, EVERYONE STAY DOWN" yelled Sally

"ITS FOOLISH TO ESCAPE ME HUMANS, I SAID AT LEAST ONE OF YOU WILL DIE BEFORE YOU CAN EXIT THE ALLEY!" yelled Demona so they could hear her. Demona then dug her talons deep into the top of the roof. Everyone was now totally freaked out and they had a right to be. Demona then got a good grip and pulled hard. Everyone could hear her tearing off the top and knew that for sure that one of them was going to die. Demona then completely tore off the top of the car and peaked inside. Staring at the steering wheel, Demona reached for it and with one pull, pulled it out of its socket which forced Sally to break. After completely stopping the car, she then turned to look at Demona with tears in her eyes.

"Please Demona, spare us!" cried Sally. Demona chuckled, truly enjoying this sight but wanted to kill them even more.

"Ha ha ha, NO, you humans can't escape your fates." Demona said while smiling and showing her sharp fangs, " Oh decisions, decisions, who to kill, whoooo toooo kill." She then stared at Sally and Adam who was still unconscious. "Don't worry, your boyfriend is alive...for now. I could kill him right now for what he did to me, but I decided to make your deaths the most slow and painful so I'll save you two for last. I'll just kill one of your other friends." said Demona and then stared at Magen, Danny, and Dennis. She saw Magen with her head in her legs. Maybe keeping this human alive a little longer just so she can continue to live in fear would be a good idea, that just left Danny and Dennis and after much thinking, Demona made her decision.

"I choose you!" said Demona while pointing at Danny

"NOOOOOOO, PLEASE DEMONA, NOOOOOOOOOO" yelled Danny and as a last desperate act of survival, Danny slammed the door open and lept out, trying to run for his life.

"Foolish human, you can't escape me!" yelled Demona and chased after him. Before Danny could get about 30ft away from the car, Demona knocked him down and held him down by placing her sharp taloned hands over his arms, the same thing with her feet over his legs. Danny was now trapped, looking right into Demona's blazing red eyes and sharp fangs.

"Oooh, I'm gonna enjoy this. Don't worry, I'll make sure your death is very painful." said Demona then smiled while her tail twitched and swept in anticipation. "PLEASE, JUST LET ME GO, IM BEGGING YOU!" cried Danny. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You've already seen too much human...besides... I am a little thirsty." stated Demona. Her animal instinct then took over and she then opened her mouth wide and showed the full potential of her fangs. The gang could hear the blood curdling screams of Danny and all exited the car.

OH MY GOD, DAAAAAAAAAAAANNNY" cried Magen. Suddenly, Magen tried to run up to Danny but the others pulled her back. "IT'S TOO LATE MAGEN, DANNY'S GONE! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE, NOW! QUICKLY, HELP ME GET ADAM OUT OF THE CAR!" yelled Sally

Sally, Dennis, and Magen helped get Adam out of the car. Adam, then finally awoke by the pain of how he got out and now they had to run

"LETS GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE. WE'RE SO CLOSE TO THE END OF THE ALLEY WHERE THERE ARE PEDESTRIANS. DEMONA CAN'T KILL THEM ALL WITHOUT BRINGING ATTENTION!" yelled Dennis. They then started running as fast as they could.

Demona then stood up, face and breast covered with Danny's blood. She looked at Danny's bloody body and smiled. "Two down, four to go" she said. Demona then got on all fours and gave chase after them, maybe she should kill two before they got out of the alley.

"HURRY, KEEP RUNNING!" yelled Sally and then whispered something in Adam's ear "Don't worry, you'll be alright, I promise" Adam was barely able to run but he heard her loud and clear. They could see a light at the end and knew they were almost out. All four of them thought they would make it, but then could hear what sounded like a dog chasing them.

"What the fuck is..." Dennis started but was cut off when Demona all of a sudden got in front of them eyes blazing blood red. They were all staring right into her face which was covered in blood, Danny's blood, along with her breast. The four were now completely terrified knowing that it was now only going to be 3 left or worse.

"Are you humans devastated from your loss of friends" Demona said then silently chuckled, "Well im not, in fact, I enjoy it. Now, who's next. Oh, I know, YOU! Demona then grabbed Dennis and lifted him nearly five feet off the ground. "You didn't see your previous friends, my victims, die up close. Don't worry, this time you will." said Demona

"PLEASE DEMONA DON'T D...ahhhhhhhhhhhh...(gurgle)" before Dennis could finish his sentence, Demona lunged her hand right through his stomach. Sally and Magen screamed out in horror at the sight they were seeing. Adam was more awake and even he screamed out loud. And to make it more horrific, Demona shoved her arm further and it came out the other side of the stomach. Blood was gushing out of Dennis's mouth and stomach, splattering Demona and covering the floor with it. Demona's evil laughter just made it worse. "WATCH, WATCH YOUR HUMAN FRIEND DIE, HA HA HA! OH I JUST LOVE WATCHING THE DEATHS OF YOUNG HUMANS. ENDING THEIR PATHETIC LIVES EARLY, NEVER TO LIVE A FULL LIFE, HA HA HA HA HAAAAAA!"

That was all Sally, Adam, and Magen could take so they ran from this sight, leaving only the memories of their dead friends behind. Demona, clearly enjoying this feeling decided to stay behind, to continue disfiguring the human. Not looking back, they could just hear the evil laughter of Demona getting softer and softer until it completely faded. They finally reached the end, but only the three of them, the others were dead. While on their way to the police station, Sally would look at Magen who was now stricken with grief. When Amanda died, she was only terrified, but when Danny died, she desperately wanted to go to his aid, almost as if...she loved him.

"Magen...I...I got to ask you something." said Sally

"What is it." Magen said while still crying

"Were you in love with Danny?" asked Sally. Magen then stopped walking and just started staring at the ground, she then started crying even harder

"YES, YES I WAS, AND NOW I'LL NEVER GET TO TELL HIM!" cried Magen

"But why didn't you ever tell him. WHY DID ACT LIKE A TOTAL BITCH TO HIM?" yelled an angered Sally

"I WAS TO AFRAID TO TELL HIM, BUT I LOVED HIM WITH ALL MY HEART AND-" she was cut off by Sally, "AND NOW HE'S DEAD MAGEN, AND YOU'LL NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN! IT'S YOUR FUCKIN' FAULT THAT HE DOESN'T KNOW AND HE PROBABLY LOVED YOU TOO!"

"SHUT UP MAGEN JUST SHUT THE FUCK-" Magen was cut off again but not by Sally, "WILL YOU GUYS QUIT ARGUING! WHAT'S DONE IS DONE, LETS JUST FORGET ABOUT IT AND GET TO THE STATION" yelled Adam

"Adam careful, your hand." said Sally

"My hand is alright, besides, we should care more about all of us surviving than just my injury." said Adam

"But your badly injured. Maybe we should go to the hospital!" said Sally.

"If we don't hurry we'll all be dead anyway and the station is right there so lets get there as fast as po-" Adam suddenly stopped what he was saying when he saw what looked like Elisa's car drive right by them. "That's Elisa's car! Sally, do you have my cell phone?" Sally then handed Adam his cell and he dialed a number, in no doubt he was calling Elisa.

"Hello, Elisa...it's Adam...no, everything is not alright...THREE OF MY FRIENDS ARE DEAD. JUST ME, SALLY, AND MAGEN ARE LEFT AND SHE'S OUT TO KILL US TOO!...A GARGOYLE...YES, A GARGOYLE IS TRYING TO KILL US...female, blueish color, purplish wings and red hair...we are near an entrance to an alley, near Valley View and Ball...please get here as fa-" he was cut off by Magen's screaming, "GET HERE AS FAST AS YOU CAN! SHE'S TRYING TO KILL US ALL AND IS PROBABLY WATCHING US RIGHT NOW! HURRYYYY!"

The three thought that Elisa wouldn't believe a crazy story like this but it only took a minute to notice a red Oldsmobile suddenly stop in front of them. Elisa then got out of the car and rushed to their aid. "Are you three alright?" asked Elisa. She then noticed the deep hole in Adam's hand. "Oh my god, you three weren't kidding. DEMONA REALLY IS TRYING TO KILL YOU!" said Elisa

"Yeah, we saw her transfo-... wait a minute... HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW HER NAME WAS DEMONA? yelled Adam

Adam then saw how Elisa's expression went from shock to depression when he asked that question. Suddenly it all came together. Asking Adam not to interview Dominique, constantly calling him at home to see if he was alright. Adam couldn't believe it.

"You...you knew. You knew all the time. Why didn't you tell anyone. HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ANYONE THAT A GARGOYLE WALKS AMONG US?" yelled Adam

"Adam, she's not the only gargoyle in the city." Elisa said and waited for the yell

"WHAAAAAAAAT! THERE ARE OTHERS?" Adam yelled then started to calm down, "We have to tell everyone, the city has to be evacuated!"

"No, no, you don't understand. Demona is the only evil gargoyle, the others are good guys." Elisa then thought that maybe three more people knowing about Elisa being friends with the gargoyles wouldn't hurt. She was sure she could trust Adam. "And I'm friends with the others."

Adam, Sally, and Magen nearly fainted from what they heard. She couldn't possibly be telling the truth, could she, but Adam knew Elisa, she wouldnt lie and if what she said about the other gargoyles being friendly, then he believed her.

"Elisa...I...I believe you" said Adam

"What the fuck Adam, WHAT THE FUCK, you be-" Magen was cut off by Sally, "Yes he does Magen, and so do I. So, where can we meet your gargoyle friends Elisa?

"Well alright lets go. I was on my way to their hideout anyway. There are some med kits that we can use for your inj-" While seeing the wound on Adam's hand, Elisa then stopped talking and suddenly remembered why they were talking in the first place, DEMONA WAS TRYING TO KILL THEM. How could she forget that suddenly in less then five minutes. "Come on lets hurry. We have to get here fast" said Elisa. The three of them got into Elisa's car and they were on their way to the castle. Demona was on top of a building watching them drive away to the castle. Demona silently cursed, while eyes blazed blood red. "Oh that treacherous Elisa Maza. Always getting in the way and trying to protect the lives of the ones I'm having fun destroying. I could kill her in the process...grrrrr, but I can't." said Demona. She knew that if she did kill Elisa, then Angela would probably never forgive her, refuse to join her in her fight against the humans, but worst of all, she might want to kill her own mother in her anger and grief. Even though the only way she could die was if she and Macbeth killed each other, just the attempt from Angela if proof enough that she may hate her forever. Demona then frowned at the thought of it. However, Angela may already hate her forever when Elisa tells everyone of what Demona has done this night, killing these students just for the fun of it. But they did threaten her, or at least just that one human, and found out her secret. Plus, they were bound to tell everyone in the city that she was a gargoyle, they already told Elisa, but luckily she already knew. Demona then pulled out a pair of binoculars from her pouch and looked through them. She noticed they had reached their destination and would get into castle Wyvern. Demona then whispered to herself "I'm sorry daughter. This must be done." and took flight to the castle to finish what she started, the remaining three humans had to die. The thought of it brought Demona back into her evil, cheerful mood.

**30 minutes later**

Adam had his entire hand bandaged. The wound will probably never heal do to how the hole opens on one side and out the other. This would cause anyone to scream for who knows how long, but Adam seems to have gotten used to the pain or is trying not to show it. They then got into the elevator and rode it to the top floor. When the door opened, they were surprised to see David Xanatos standing right there.

"Hello detective, who are your friends?" asked Xanatos

"These three are Adam, Sally, and Magen...and we have a huge, HUGE problem." said Elisa

"And what is that detective." said Xanatos

"Demona is trying to kill these three." said Elisa who then started to shiver at the thought, "She's already killed three of their friends."

"What! these three young ones?" said Xanatos and then stood still for a minute until saying, "Well, do you plan to do?"

"I'm already ahead of that." said Elisa. She then led the others to the stairs that led to the castle. "Careful Elisa. Take them any further and they'll find out about..." Elisa cut him off, "They already know" she said while Xanatos watched them head up to Goliath and the others. When they got up the stairs and opened the door, they were now inside Castle Wyvern. Looking around, there was no sight of the gargoyles.

"Hmmmm, where is everyone? They must be in the library. Come on guys." Elisa continued to lead the others to the library. Adam and Sally started to get a bad feeling in their stomachs thinking this might be a bad idea. When they got to the library, Elisa opened the door and sure enough, there were the gargoyles. Adam, Sally, and Magen's jaws dropped in both amazement and horror.

"Hey big guy." Elisa said while walking to Goliath and the others, leaving Adam, Sally, and Magen

"Hello my love." said Goliath

"Hello Elisa" said Broadway, Brooklyn, Lexington, Hudson, and Angela with Bronx in his cheerful mood as always when Elisa was there. Goliath then noticed Adam, Sally, and Magen and gave a low growl

"Who are they?" Goliath asked while pointing to them. Angela, the trio, and Bronx now stared at them. Bronx then started growling. Magen was so terrified that she couldn't even scream, she just hid behind Adam, which made Sally give her a look. Adam and Sally where of course a little scared, but when Elisa told them they have nothing to fear they didn't show it. Infact, they gave a sigh of relief. This is, until Goliath and the other gargoyles started to walk toward them. When Goliath was standing right in front of them, he just stared at them. Elisa got back next to Adam and the others.

"Well this guy is Adam. He's the son of a friend of mine. This is Sally, Adam's girlfriend. And this if their friend Sally" said Elisa. "Nice to meet you" Adam and Sally said, not showing any fear in their eyes. Elisa noticed that Magen was completely afraid and was still hiding behind Adam. "There's nothing to fear. We are frie-" Goliath was cut off by Magen's screams, "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEE. DON'T KILL MEEEEEEE AHHHHH!" Goliath then backed away in surprise

"Magen, there's nothing to fear from them. They are my friends and they can be yours too." said Elisa. "How do you know that they won't betray you and try to kill you too?" said Magen. This actually angered Elisa a little but she didn't show it. "Because, I have known them for a long time and they have done nothing to hurt me. Just trust me." said Elisa. Magen, looked into Elisa's eyes and then started to think that she was telling the truth. She then moved and was in sight with the other gargoyles. "Oooooo...k.k.kkkkay, I trust you." said Magen which caused Elisa, Adam, Sally, and the gargoyles to smile.

"These friends of yours are friendly indeed. So Elisa, why did you bring them up here, and why is your friend Adam's hand injured?" said Brooklyn. This suddenly changed Elisa's smile to a frown.

"We'll we have a huge problem. Adam, Sally, Magen, maybe you guys should wait in that room over there." said Elisa. They obeyed and went to the guest room. When they were inside, Elisa turned back to the gargoyles.

"So, what's the problem, Elisa." asked Broadway

"Well, it involves Demona." Elisa said. This caused everyone to gasp but Brooklyn, as usual, suddenly got angry whenever hearing that bitch's name. Bronx started growling again from hearing the name.

"Oh, what is my mother up to this time?" asked Angela and then stepped to Broadway's side.

"She's...she's..." Elisa almost started to cry. "She's trying to kill Adam, Sally, and Magen!"

"WHAAAAAT!" Goliath roared. The others were shocked to hear that, especially Angela. "Why is she committing this evil deed? Is it to make all the humans have a grudge against us for all eternity and make us change our ways?

"No, no, it's because they noticed Demona's transformation from a human to a gargoyle and she thinks that they will tell everyone in the city about Dominique Destine really being a gargoyle." said Elisa. Everyone now just felt sick. "Demona shouldn't be trying to kill them just for that." said Angela. She then thought that maybe Demona was trying to kill them just for the pleasure. This made her feel more sick.

"Not to worry Elisa. Well protect them from Demona. Nobody will die." said Goliath. He then noticed that Elisa looked like she was about to cry and indeed she did.

"What's the matter my love? I said we'll protect them, no one will die." said Goliath but this made Elisa cry harder

"Demona has already killed three innocent lives tonight." cried Elisa. She then pointed to the guest room where Adam, Sally, and Magen were. "Their other friends!"

The gargoyles couldn't believe what they heard. Their jaws open wide in horror. Angela, now felt the worst she has been about Demona.

"Wh...why...why would my mother do such a thing" said Angela in a slight whisper then anger filled her, "HOW COULD SHE DO SUCH A THING?"

"She has completely lost her mind." said Hudson

Goliath lowered his head in shame. How could I have let this happen he thought. He turned to see Angela crying in Broadway's chest while Lexington and Brooklyn cradled her. Suddenly, the guest door opened and out came Adam, Sally, and Magen. Adam noticed how each and of the gargoyles and Elisa looked.

"They know huh." said Adam with a frown

"They are gonna protect you guys and stop Demona from getting to you." said Elisa. Magen suddenly burst out into tears.

"IT WOULDN'T MATTER. SHE SAID SHE WAS GOING TO KILL ALL OF US TONIGHT NO MATTTER WHAT!" Magen cried out

Everyone was too busy grieving that they didn't notice Xanatos until he mumbled to draw their attention.

I've activated all the security systems. We'll be able to catch Demona on sight if she's coming." said Xanatos. Magen then found her courage and stepped up in front of everyone, although she was still crying.

"How do you know that she's not already here. She has been tailing us everywhere we go." Magen said

"The security camera were already on before you guys and Maza arrived. Somebody should of spotted her." Xanatos said. This calmed down the nerves of Adam, Sally, Magen, and Elisa but nothing to stop the grieving of the gargoyles, especially Angela. Xanatos then stared at his watch.

"My, my, look at the time. Maybe you three should rest, it's nearly 2:00 a.m. Your welcome to sleep in the guest room." said Xanatos

"WHAT! And have that bitch Demona come into our rooms and kill us in our sleep! I don't think so, in fact, I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep peacefully again, not without keeping an eye open for anything that could kill me." Magen said

"Like I said, the security grid should tell us when anything suspicious is approaching." said Xanatos. Elisa then stepped into the arguement. "I can't believe I'm saying this but Xanatos is right. Your three should rest, I'll call your mom Adam and tell her that you and your friends are sleeping over with me." Elisa said

"Alright. Each of us lied about going to school late to work extra hard on our articles so just tell them that our plans for working late have changed. Just tell them something like the classroom was closed and we just decided to meet you since I've talked a lot about you." said Adam. Sally and Magen then gave Elisa their home phone numbers so she can tell their parents the same thing.

"Ok, I guess we'll stay in the room. JUST MAKE SURE DEMONA DEOSN'T GET HERE!" Magen yelled which sounded like a warning.

"We'll make sure nothing happens to you three, we swear." said Goliath. And with that the three were in the room and looked the door for good measure.

"Elisa, I'm sorry for the acts of violence that occured tonight. I swear we will stop Demona from commiting anymore evil deeds." Goliath said

"It's ok big guy, it wasn't your fault." Elisa said. She then noticed Angela crying and walked up to her.

"Angela, I'm sorry for what Demona has done." said Elisa. She then gave Angela a hug

"Oh, it's not your fault Elisa. I should have known that my mother would kill innocence for amusement." she said. Her face became anger and eyes blazing. "If she commits anymore evil deeds, then I'll never care for her again. Then again, maybe I should stop caring for her now and treat her like my enemy."

Elisa didn't know what to say. The innocent lives of Adam's friends dead along with Demona trying to kill them too, Angela losing hope in changing Demona's ways, could this night get any worse she thought. Then, Elisa thought of something that would make the night worse. Her, telling the parents of the ones that have lost their lives that their sons/daughters are dead.

"Oh, how am I going to tell the parents that their children died tonight?" Elisa said and almost started to cry. Goliath walked up to Elisa and put his hand on her shoulder.

"We will go out on patrol and keep an eye out for Demona." Goliath said. He then pointed to Brooklyn. "You stay here and make sure the others are safe."

"Alright" said Brooklyn and with that Goliath, Hudson, Angela, Broadway, and Lexington were on their way to patrol. Elisa and Brooklyn with Bronx following then headed to the guest room where Adam, Sally, and Magen were staying and opened the door. They were all sitting in the same bed talking, no doubt about if they will survive. Magen on the other hand was crying nonstop and talking about a guy named Danny. No doubt that he was one of Demona's victims.

"You three should get some sleep. You'll all be safe you stay in here. Plus, me and Elisa will be watch." said Brooklyn

Adam, along with Sally and Magen agreed and each got into one of the guess beds. Elisa then turned of the light and closed the door.

"Well I'll take my leave. Let's just hope they'll be alright."

Adam, Sally, and Magen were in the room getting ready for bed.

"Are they sure about us being safe in here?" asked Magen still completely paranoid

"We'll, if they say were safe then I believe them." said Adam. The three then tried to sleep, thinking that they were safe, but they were wrong.

About a mile away from Castle Wyvern, atop a rooftop was Demona. She broke the light that lit up the door of the stairway that led to the roof so no one should be able to see her, even Goliath and his clan, but to make it more safe, she crept down to be hidden more in the darkness. She was carrying a special rifle that can shoot over a 2 mile radius which was just far enough to reach the top of the castle from where she was. However, instead of bullets, the rifle contained a little electro shocker disabler which could turn off any type electro power circuit, like a security system. Plus, its silencer will make disabling anything as quiet as a breeze so no one would even notice if something has gone offline. Then she could sneak into the castle and kill the little bastards before Goliath, the rest of the clan, or his bitch Elisa even notice what happened. Holding the rifle steadily, she peered through the scope and aimed at one of the cameras on the wall of the castle. Once she got her mark, she pulled the trigger and fired the mechanical device. It would take like five seconds to reach the mark so she quickly looked through the scope and seeing it hit its mark. She could tell it was doing its job by seeing the little sparks that were reacting to the mechanism. After the job was done, she would take her ascent to the castle, but then she saw Goliath and the others fly by and immediately ducked. While hiding she growled as her eyes blazed blood red. This did stop however when she thought that they were all away from the castle and she just disabled the security system. She thought this would be easy until she noticed that Brooklyn wasn't with them, he must of stayed behind to protect them, but just one puny gargoyle plus an even more puny human can't stop her When they were out of sight, she then flew to the castle to finish what she started. "You three are mine" she said to herself and smiled evilly.

**1 hour later **

Brooklyn and Elisa were talking and Bronx was sleeping when the door opened and out came Magen

"What's the matter Magen?" asked Elisa

"I have to go to the bathroom. Which way is it?" she asked

"Oh, you'll have to go downstairs., fourth door on the left. I'll show you the way" said Elisa

"It's alright, and can go by myself." Magen said

"But Magen, I should-" Elisa was cut off by Magen, "I SAID IM ALRIGHT." Elisa and Brooklyn were shocked. "I'm sorry Elisa, but to tell you the truth...I don't really care if I die." Elisa couldn't believe what she was hearing. "My family don't really care about me nor do my parents. Danny was the only one who gave me the feeling of love, but now that he's dead...I don't know what to believe." Magen just stomped out on her own, leaving Elisa and Brooklyn stunned. Bronx gave out a sad sigh and laid back down.

"I don't think Magen should of left. She should of stayed here in the room. It's not safe to leave." said Sally

"Well, she wouldn't listen. Plus, she's already in her mood, I don't want to make it worse. Now, lets just get some sleep. She'll only be gone like 5 minutes." said Adam. Unfortunately, five minutes was all the time Demona needed.

Magen was just then coming out of the bathroom. The bathroom Elisa mentioned was out of order so she had to go down five levels to find the next closet one. From where she was, if she were to yell as loud as her lungs could take it, nobody in the castle would hear her which freaked her out. She then rushed to the elevator. The sooner she got back to the room, the better. As soon as she pressed the up button, she felt a chill down her spine. The lights in the hallway started to flicker on and off which completely freaked her out. Then the lights turned off completely. "Come on, COME ON!" Magen said with fear. Then, all of a sudden, the lights turned back on almost as fast as they turned off. Magen turned toward the long hallway and nothing was there. "Oh thank god." Magen said with a sigh of relief. She then heard a bing noise, representing the elevator was here. She was still staring toward the long hallway and heard the doors open. And to her complete horror, she heard what she new was death calling.

"Hello human" said the voice in a tone of delight. Magen then turned around, opened her jaw wide, and yelled out loud in complete horror.

**55 minutes later**

"Sally, there's something I've been wanting to tell you." said Adam.

"What is it" Sally asked.

"Well...ever since the first day we met in school, I've always had an eye for you and I think...(mmmmmm m mmm m m) Adam mumbled.

"What was that" said Sally

"Well..uh...to me, your more then just a girlfriend. I...I really love you." Adam said. Sally just stared wide eye at him. "I'm sorry I'm just telling you this now, while were trying to survive this fiasco, but I was just to nervous." Sally then got up and walked to Adam's bed, sat down, and placed her hand on his.

"Adam, I feel the same way about you" she said. Then in less then five seconds, she placed her mouth in front of his. This was the first time they ever kissed mouth to mouth, usually it was a peck on the cheek or a long hug. They kissed for nearly a full minute before finally pulling away. They each stared in each others eyes, mesmerized.

"Wow, this is something I'll never forget." said Adam.

"Same here." said Sally. While still staring into his lovers eyes, he noticed that Magen wasn't back yet. He looked at his watch and was shocked at the time.

Elisa and Brooklyn were continuing their talk they had before.

"Elisa, I'm sorry for what has happened tonight. Will you forgive us?" said Brooklyn

"Oh, Brooklyn, it's not you guys' fault. How were you supposed to know about this right away. Manhattan is a big, BIG city. You can't be in more than two places at once." said Elisa while drying up her tears. Then, they heard the door open and turn around. It was Adam and Sally.

"Magen has been gone for nearly an hour!" said Adam

"WHAT!" yelled Elisa. She then stared at her watch, they were right. It would of only taken about five minutes to go to the bathroom and became, perhaps less. She was too busy talking to Brooklyn that she lost track of time. Right when they were about to go search, Goliath and the others were back. Bronx woke up, happy to see them and wagging his tail.

"What's wrong Elisa?" asked Goliath

"Magen's missing. She just left to use the bathroom and hour ago and come back." said Elisa now rushing toward the stairway down.

"WHAT! We'll come with. Hopefully the reason won't be what I think it is." said Goliath immediately rushing to Elisa to help. He then stared to Adam and Sally. "You two come with us. It isn't safe to be alone." Adam and Sally joined Goliath, Elisa, and the other gargoyles.

They were all walking down the hallway to the bathroom and Elisa noticed the out of order sign.

Oh shit, it's out of order. The next bathroom is four floors down, she probab...OH GOD NO!" yelled Elisa. If Magen went down a few floors and hasn't come back, then perhaps it was too late.

Elisa ran to the elevator with the others following and pressed the down button. "OH MY GOD! YOU DON'T THINK..." Adam started. Sally placed her hand over his shoulder. Angela was tearing a little of the thought of it. They heard a bing and the doors began to open.

"Ok, we'll search the entire floor and if we...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Elisa yelled. She had a right to yell about what was in the elevator. Inside, on the floor, was Magen...or what was left of her. Her body had its arms and legs torn off, her clothes in shreds, and eyes gouged out. It was a very bloody mess. This was too much for Adam and he vomited. Sally couldn't pull her eyes away from the corpse. Elisa and the others were still shocked and horrified from the corpse. Angela, not only stared wide eyed at the corpse but was now crying. Not just because of the corpse but because her mother was the cause of this. Goliath, now both horrified and angry yelled.

"DEMONA!" yelled Goliath, "SHOW YOURSELF. IF YOU WANT A FIGHT WE'LL GIVE YOU ONE BUT LEAVE THE YOUNG ONES OUT OF THIS!" They then heard laughter coming from the castle and they all rushed back. They got to the door and slammed it open and sure enough, there was Demona. She wasn't pleased to meet them.

"DEMONA. HOW COULD YOU COMMIT SUCH HORRENDOUS MURDERS?" yelled Goliath. Demona growled while her eyes glowed red.

"Why, because the humans discovered my secret so I had to kill them." said Demona

"If you want to fight, you'll have to go through us!" said Goliath

"Oh please Goliath, if I wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead. Besides, I didn't come here to fight. I came here...for them." said Demona while pointing to Adam and Sally. Everyone then turned towards them and saw they were embracing each other, hugging to show they want to be together. Demona, wanting to end their love lives then turned back toward the gargoyles. "Now hand them over or I'll do to you what I'll do to them." she said.

"NOOOOO!" roared Goliath and he and the others all tried to rush her at once. Elisa and Angela stood back next to Adam and Sally. Goliath, Brooklyn, Broadway, and Lexington, along with Bronx were ready to pounce Demona. Little did they know, she had a net launcher tucked away in her side bag, just for the occasion. She immediately pulled it out and fired. A huge net caught Goliath and the others. The net had an electric charge which shocked them, forcing them to hit the ground unconsciously.

"How pathetic" Demona sneered. Now, it's time for those two to suffer she thought. She headed in the direction where Adam and Sally were but saw that Elisa and Angela blocked them.

"Mother, why, WHY HAVE YOU DONE THESE THINGS. THEY MEAN YOU NO HARM!" Angela yelled eyes blazing red. Demona suddenly stopped walking while looking into her daughter's eyes. Then Angela's face changed from anger into sadness. "Please, the four people you killed tonight were innocent people, just stop right here, right now." Angela whispered. Demona then started walking up towards Angela. Looking at Demona's face, she looked upset, probably thinking what has she done. Perhaps she finally got to Demona about being this evil and changing her ways. Demona was staring Angela in the face and she moved her mouth toward her ear, about to tell her something. Angela heard the words "I'm sorry." This cheered up Angela a little but then she heard what was the opposite of what she wanted, "I can't risk it." Demona then reached into her pouch again and pulled out what appeared to be some sort of powder. She blew it into Angela's face and in less than five seconds, she was on the ground fast asleep. This caused Adam and Sally to nearly give up hope on surviving but still they held each other tight.

"ANGELA" yelled Elisa. Now she had a problem. With all the gargoyles unconscious and her alone to stop Demona, she knew it was over. As a last resort, she pulled out her gun, only to find out it wasn't loaded. Demona smiled while watching the pathetic detective try to protect the young ones. She then swatted the gun out of her hand and lifted her up by the collar.

"Your foolish to think that you can stop me. Your friends are as good as dead." she said and smiled as she threw Elisa nearly half way across the room and she landed hard on the ground.

"Nooo, not them" Elisa said in pain. It was bad enough to lose Adam's friends to Demona, but losing Adam himself plus his girlfriend Sally was something should would grieve about for the rest of her life. Demona then turned her attention from Elisa to the cowering humans.

"Ha ha ha. Lets go, my pets. I'm gonna have so much fun with you two tonight before I kill you." she said. She then blew some of the sleeping powder on them and they were fast asleep as well. She grabbed Adam and Sally, holding one under each of her arms and headed for the edge of the castle, where Goliath and the others slept.

"NOOOOOOOOO" cried Elisa, suddenly standing up and running toward Demona, ignoring the pain she felt

Demona turned around to get on last glimpse at Elisa and sneered. "Bye detective, you won't see these two ever again." and with that, she leaped off and glided away while yelling her famous battle cry.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAADDAAAAAAM! SAAAAAAAALLY!" yelled Elisa, but she was too late. All she could see now was a huge pair of wings disappearing in the distance. She then started to cry as she continued to stare out into the sky. "Adam, Sally" she whispered.

**The next night, 8:00 p.m.**

"I'm sorry for your loss Mary" said Elisa as she almost started to cry.

"OH MY GOD, MY ADAM IS DEAD. I'LL NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN!" cried Adam's mom. Elisa then sat down next to Mary and placed her arm around her shoulders. "WHAT REASON DO I HAVE TO LIVE. AFTER HIS FATHER DIED, ADAM WAS THE ONLY THING I HAD LEFT!" cried Mary. Two other cops came into the house to talk with Mary. After that, Elisa took her leave. Elisa didn't want to tell all the parents of the ones who lost their lives tonight, she had other cops do that job, but she wanted to tell Mary in person. When she got outside, she then bursted into tears. Adam and his friends lost their lives to Demona's wrath. This was just as bad when Demona turned everyone in the city to stone and destroyed God knows how many lives, but Elisa didn't know anyone Demona destroyed that night. This night, it was the son of her friend and five others she could of enjoyed to be friends with to. Now Mary has to live her whole life through grief and sadness. Elisa wouldn't be surprised if Mary committed suicide, any parent who lost their son or daughter would probably do the same. Elisa then started walking to her car when she noticed six figures in the sky come to her. Goliath and Hudson landed in front of her along with Angela and the trio behind.

"Elisa, we are sorry for the ones who lost their lives last night, your friends. We should of been able to stop Demona and save the lives of Adam and his friends. We are at fault." said Goliath.

"It's not your guys' fault big guy." Elisa said while still crying. "Demona has always had a twisted mind."

"I'll never trust my mother again!" said an angry Angela. Elisa wanted to tell her not to go to the extreme but she didn't know what to believe anymore about Demona. Elisa turned around to get one more glance at Mary.

"Come on, lets go" Elisa said. She got into the car and drove off with the gargoyles following close behind.

**Demona's mansion**

Deep in Demona's masion was the cellar and in there laid the corpses of Adam and Sally. Demona was telling the truth about making their deaths the worst of them all, they weren't even bodies anymore. Nothing but chunks of flesh, organs, and blood everywhere. She raked the bodies even after they were already dead to make it seem there love life was over, but there was something she missed. Near the pieces of torn clothing were two hands. One of Adam and the other of sally and it appeared the hands were holding each other, like a hand shake. This was proof that even in death, love can't die.

**The End**

Well that's it. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry about it being very brief but because of my schoolwork, I can't spend much time on these fan fics so all of my stories may be brief. I could write a longer fan fic but that may take a few months. I wouldn't mind any comments about my stories. :)


End file.
